Atrapadas
by dancewithcheerios
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Santana Lopez queda atrapada en un ascensor con una atractiva rubia de ojos azules? One-shot Brittana.


_**Bien, este es el primer one-shot que escribo. Espero que les guste, y de más está decir que mi pareja favorita de Glee es Brittana. ¿Vieron las fotos que Naya alzó a su twitter? Definitivamente, Heya is back En fin, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**_

**Atrapadas**

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Santana Lopez entró al edificio donde estaba trabajando hacía un poco más de tres meses, como asistente de un importante abogado de New York. Aceptó el trabajo por dos razones. La primera, porque la vida en New York no era fácil, y cuando tus pretensiones son grandes y el dinero que tus padres te envían no te alcanza, entonces debes buscar la manera de hacer más efectivo por tus medios. La segunda razón era, porque al terminar la carrera de Derecho, para lo cual le faltaba poco más de un año, podría ejercer allí la carrera y ser asistente era una gran forma de practicar.

-Buenos días señorita Lopez –saludó el portero del edificio. Santana le dedicó una leve sonrisa y siguió su camino. No quería tener con ese hombre más que un saludo, a pesar de que sabía que él le había echado el ojo desde que empezó a trabajar allí. Pero como decía Santana, nadie era capaz de resistirse a ella. Y eso era cierto. Sus rasgos latinos se acentuaban en cada parte de su cuerpo, lo que le daba un aspecto muy sensual imposible de pasar desapercibido. Su cabello castaño oscuro ondeaba con el viento, sus labios voluminosos eran el deseo de muchos y, para gusto de la chica, también de muchas. Sus profundos ojos marrones te dejaban hipnotizado y su escultural figura era la envidia de muchas chicas. Todo esto en conjunto, hacían que su ego estuviera por los cielos y ella andara por la vida jactándose de esto.

Pasó a recepción para dejar sus datos, y se disponía a ir por un ascensor cuando el sonido de su celular la detuvo.

-Hola –dijo secamente la latina.

_-¿Por qué me saludas así? _–respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea- _¿Acaso no te agrada recibir mi llamada? En ese caso, te diré feliz cumpleaños y cortaré la comunicación. Y cuando quieras hablar, tendrás que llamarme tú y disculparte._

_-_¡Vamos Quinn! –reía Santana mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el ascensor- Parece que tu noviecita Berry te está contagiando el dramatismo. Siento haber contestado así, lo que pasa es que anoche me dormí muy tarde y tengo un humor de perros porque aún sigo con sueño.

-_Acepto tus disculpas, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo _–risa- _Entonces... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿Cuántos son? ¿30 o 40?_

Santana presionó el botón y esperó que la puerta se abriera. Sintió que alguien se paró a su lado, esperando también el ascensor, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-Muy simpática, Q –respondió la latina sarcásticamente- Recién voy por los 23. Y... gracias.

_-Sólo bromeo. ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué se supone que te dormiste tarde anoche? –_preguntó su amiga, mientras la morena entraba al ascensor- _Seguro estuviste en una de tus andanzas nocturnas, ¿o me equivoco?_

Santana presionó el número del piso al que se dirigía, y se volvió para preguntar a su acompañante a que piso se dirigía, pero la hacerlo, se topó con la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

Una chica rubia, alta, de un cuerpo impresionante y con bellos ojos azules como el cielo le estaba sonriendo, lo que hizo que la latina se sonrojara violentamente, a la vez que intentaba que el habla volviera a ella.

-Voy al piso 12 –dijo la rubia, revelando su dulce voz, que fue como escuchar a ángeles cantar, según Santana- Gracias.

Santana presionó el botón y se dirigió a mirar de nuevo a la otra chica, quien seguía con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

_-¡SANTANA LOPEZ! _ -gritó Quinn al otro lado del teléfono. Santana había olvidado completamente lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con la rubia- _¿Me estás escuchando? ¿O alguna de tus conquistas te quitó la lengua anoche?_

-Sigo aquí, lo siento –respondió la morena, sin apartar su vista de la ojiazul- Y no, no salí anoche. Me quedé haciendo un trabajo para la universidad, eso fue todo.

_-No te creo, eres una mentirosa Lopez. ¿Y qué haremos esta noche? Supongo que harás alguna fiesta o algo así, ya sabes._

-Fabray... Estamos a mitad de semana y sabes que...

Santana no pudo continuar con su frase porque el elevador se detuvo bruscamente, causando que su teléfono cayera al suelo y su acompañante saliera disparada hacia la puerta, chocando con esta.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó molesta la morena, mientras se disponía a levantar su celular. Pero la rubia fue más rápida y se lo tendió con una gran sonrisa.

_-¡SANTANA! ¡SANTANA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? _–los gritos de Quinn se escuchaban fuertemente.

-Eh... sí, aquí estoy –contestó Santana, aliviada de que no le haya pasado nada a su celular- El ascensor se detuvo de la nada, y se me cayó el celular. Eso fue todo.

La latina no escuchó lo que su amiga decía, ya que una voz proveniente de los parlantes captó su atención.

-Pedimos disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas –una amable voz femenina era la que decía esto- El ascensor ha tenido una falla técnica, que esperamos solucionarla pronto. Solicitamos que mantenga la calma. Una vez más, nos disculpamos por las molestias.

La voz calló y Santana miró a la rubia, quien estaba algo asustada, o al menos eso dedujo la morena.

-¿Sigues ahí? No escuché lo que dijiste –dijo Santana, de nuevo hablándole a Quinn.

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? Definitivamente la edad te hace mal. Te pregunté si no querías ir a comer unas pizzas después de salir del trabajo. _

-Eres una idiota Fabray. Llámame luego, ¿vale? –dijo la latina- El ascensor se quedó atorado o algo así, y no sé cuándo pueda salir.

_-¡¿Que el ascensor qué?! _–gritó Quinn, haciendo que la latina se sobresaltara y alejara el teléfono de su oído- _¿Estás segura que eso no es un acto terrorista? Imagínate que, en el hipotético caso de que no estés sola en el ascensor, que por cierto no sé si es así o no, que tu acompañante sea un psicópata asesino que planeó todo para secuestrarte y pedir un rescate por tu libertad, o quizás..._

-Deja el drama Fabray –Santana miró a la su acompañante y no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de que una persona como ella fuera una psicópata. La rubia la miró extrañada y luego apartó la mirada de la morena- Mira, tengo la certeza de que la chica que está conmigo no es ninguna asesina, no tiene aspecto de eso –la ojiazul volvió a mirar a Santana y le sonrió- Solo... llámame luego y acordamos lo de esta noche, ¿okay? Adiós Q.

No le dio tiempo a Quinn de que contestara porque cortó rápidamente la conversación.

-Mi amiga está loca, cree que esto es obra de terroristas, y que tú serías la cómplice o algo así –habló la morena dirigiéndose a la otra chica, quien rió fuertemente y Santana la acompañó- Soy Santana Lopez.

-Brittany Pierce –la rubia aceptó la mano que la latina le tendía y le dio un suave apretón- Mucho gusto Santana.

'_El gusto es mío, preciosa_' pensó la morena a la vez que sonreía a la rubia.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho? –preguntó Brittany rompiendo el silencio que se había creado- Tenía una entrevista, pero creo que la perderé.

-Yo tenía que llegar al trabajo, pero estoy muy retrasada –respondió Santana mirando su reloj- Quizás me toleren unos cuantos minutos más como regalo de cumpleaños, pero no creo que admitan que llegue una hora más tarde.

-¿Dijiste que es tu cumpleaños? –la morena asintió y no se esperaba que Brittany se acercara a ella y le diera un fuerte abrazo, al que Santana respondió algo confusa– Feliz cumpleaños –dijo la ojiazul mientras se apartaba de la latina.

-¿Siempre eres así de... cariñosa? –preguntó Santana, quien había pasado de la confusión a la diversión- Si es así, quiero que todos los días sean mi cumpleaños y quedarme encerrada en un ascensor contigo.

Cuando la morena se percató que lo que había dicho, se sonrojó fuertemente y agachó la mirada. Brittany soltó una risita y se acercó más a Santana.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? –preguntó la rubia seductoramente.

-Yo... eh... yo... no quise decir eso. No es que no seas atractiva porque sí que lo eres... ¡rayos! No te lo estoy diciendo de ese modo, sino que yo...

-Lo entendí, no te preocupes –dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el piso y señalaba un rincón a su lado para que Santana se sentara allí. La morena tomó asiento, y Brittany notó que seguía sonrojada, así que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Dijiste que trabajas aquí en el edificio... –empezó a hablar la rubia para que su acompañante no se sintiera muy incómoda- ¿Qué haces? O sea, te ves muy joven.

-Soy asistente de un abogado que tiene su oficina aquí –respondió Santana levantando la cabeza, y mirando a Brittany- Por la mañana voy a la universidad y por las tardes trabajo aquí. Me sirve como aprendizaje y aparte gano algo de dinero. Y no soy tan joven, hoy desperté con 23 años –rió, al igual que Brittany.

-Entonces deduzco que estudias Derecho. Que genial.

-Sí –un breve silencio, para nada incómodo se hizo entre ellas, hasta que Santana atinó a hablar de nuevo- Tú dijiste que tenías una entrevista, ¿para qué?

-Me acabo de mudar de Lima, Ohio y necesito empleo –dijo Brittany, sin apartar la mirada de Santana- De hecho, soy bailarina y quiero abrir mi propio estudio de baile, pero para eso necesito dinero. Entonces, vi en el periódico que necesitaban una niñera para los hijos de una importante empresaria, y como la paga es buena, decidí venir hasta aquí, donde se hacen las entrevistas.

-Vaya... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré 23 en unas semanas –Brittany sonrió- Justo igual que tú.

Otro silencio se hizo entre ellas, esta vez fue más largo. Los minutos pasaban y Santana se empezaba a desesperar.

-Llamaré a la oficina –dijo de repente la latina.

Marcó el número de su jefe, y cuando este contestó le explicó los motivos. El abogado la regañó por no haber llamado más antes, ya que hacía una hora que debía haber llegado. Santana se excusó diciendo que la señal estaba baja, pero en realidad no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo en compañía de la rubia.

-Ojalá no me descuente esto de mi sueldo –comentó Santana- No es mi culpa que este ridículo ascensor se descomponga justo ahora.

Brittany asintió y sonrió a la morena una vez más.

-Y ojalá no le den el empleo a alguien más –dijo la rubia- De verdad lo necesito.

Otro silencio más entre las dos.

'_Mierda Santana, háblale. No ves a una chica como esta todos los días' _se decía Santana a sí misma. Pero la rubia le ganó.

-Y... oye... eh... ¿tienes novio? –preguntó a la latina para romper un poco la tensión.

-Novio, nunca tuve –respondió Santana con una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca? –Brittany abrió los ojos enormemente de la sorpresa- No te creo.

-Es cierto. Nunca tuve novio, pero sí tuve unas cuantas novias.

La rubia miró incrédula a la morena, quien solo atinó a pensar que lo había arruinado todo por soltar eso de golpe.

-Lo siento si te incomodo... Pero es la verdad –se disculpó Santana, visiblemente sonrojada.

-No me molesta, es sólo que... –la rubia sonrió- es genial. Yo juego para los dos equipos, y en Lima la gente era muy cerrada y nunca conocí a nadie como tú... y yo.

-¿Eres bi? Cool.

Brittany sonrió, y Santana sintió que las mariposas de su estómago se alborotaban.

-Supongo que ahora que sé que te gustan las chicas, puedo hacer esto –dijo Brittany de repente, sonriendo... ¿sensualmente?

-¿Qué...?

Brittany no dejó terminar la pregunta a Santana, y la silenció con un beso apasionado. La morena, quien no se esperaba eso, tardó en corresponderle, pero lo hizo. Enseguida, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y esta agarró a la latina de la nuca, para profundizar el beso. En lo más interesante estaban, cuando la ojiazul se separó bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Santana mientras acercaba su rostro nuevamente al de Brittany.

-Hay cámaras –la rubia señaló a la esquina del techo- Nos pueden ver.

-No te preocupes por eso –respondió la morena, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Brittany- Las desactivaron hace dos días por mantenimiento y aún no las activan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando están activadas, una lucecita roja se enciende en el centro y...

Una vez más, Brittany no dejó que Santana termine y se lanzó sobre ella en un beso. La morena cayó hacia atrás y la rubia se posicionó encima de ella. Las lenguas de ambas chicas se encontraban realizando una danza feroz, y sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la otra. Se separaron, finalmente, para tomar aire.

-Me gustas San, sé que suena loco y que recién acabamos de conocernos, pero desde que te vi hablando por ese celular, me encantaste –dijo Brittany mientras dejaba suaves besos en el cuello de la latina, quien soltaba algún que otro gemido de repente, pero aún así, no pasó desapercibido que la llamó 'San' y eso le causó mucha ternura.

-Definitivamente, este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida –dijo Santana, entre suspiros- Tú también me gustas, y de verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Siguieron con la sesión de besos, que ya se estaba volviendo más intensa desde que Brittany despojó de su camisa a Santana y la dejó en sujetador, hasta que la voz proveniente de los parlantes las sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-El mantenimiento del ascensor ha concluido, esperamos que puedan disculparnos por las molestias. En breve, el elevador se dirigirá a la planta baja y allí puede tomar el otro ascensor. Gracias.

Santana se apresuró a ponerse la camisa rápidamente, mientras Brittany se arreglaba el pelo.

-La mejor experiencia de mi vida –dijo la rubia, haciendo que la latina sonriera ampliamente.

No le dio tiempo de responder, porque el ascensor empezó a moverse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la planta baja.

-Supongo que no tengo por qué subir, es tarde y la entrevista ya habrá concluido. Veré si puedo conseguir otra... –dijo Brittany algo triste- Entonces... adiós Santana. Un placer.

'_No dejes que se vaya Santana, haz algo'_ se dijo Santana, y corrió detrás de la rubia, quien ya iba saliendo del edificio.

-¡Espera! –gritó, y la rubia se volteó con una sonrisa- Quería saber si... no quieres salir conmigo esta noche, a festejar mi cumpleaños con unas pizzas y unas amigas.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –dijo la ojiazul.

-Entonces... ¿te parece esta noche a las 9? –preguntó mientras sacaba un papel de su cartera y anotaba allí su número de celular y la dirección de una pizzería a la que solía ir con Quinn y su novia Rachel.

-Genial. Nos vemos –se despidió la rubia, no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de Santana.

-Adiós Britt –dijo la latina, haciendo sonreír a la rubia por el diminutivo con el que la había llamado.

La morena la vio irse caminando, y cuando la perdió de vista se dirigió hacia el ascensor nuevamente, para ir a su piso.

-Quinn debe enterarse de esto –se dijo mientras reía, sin dejar de pensar en su rubia.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que criticar, no duden en decírmelo, así mejoro para otra ocasión. ¡Adiós!**_


End file.
